Restoring Valor
and pick up the Misson| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Resources needed *50 (suggestion 100) Celestial Coal *600 (suggestion 1200) "any common Planes of Prophecy harvest" Notes for your Sanity * Always assume there are mobs just past any doorway or intersection, right around the corner where you can't see. Approaching while hugging one wall so you can pan your camera out to check is helpful. * Don't stand around at intersections or in the middle of hallways. Corners are usually a bit safer. Assume a roamer will teleport into any intersection at any time. Check the doorway, clear any mobs, then scuttle to the next clear corner. Steps #I must cleanse of its fallen inhabitants. ##Enter in the Plane of Magic at ##Harvest 2 (suggested 4) Remnants of Valor and craft a Restored Chalice of Valor ###Collect the raw and recipe. ###*Remnant of Valor is at These are No-Zone items so you need to harvest again if you leave the zone before you craft the Restored Chalice of Valor. ###*Click on an ancient scroll stand at to receive the recipe Restored Chalice of Valor. ###Craft the Restored Chalice of Valor at the forge next to the ancient scroll stand. (Requires 3 × 200 of "any common Planes of Prophecy harvest"). ###*''Consider crafting a second stack of 50 once you got the quest update!'' ##Banish an Ancient Fungoid . ###Move down the ramp and use the Restored Chalice of Valor on the mobs to get past them. ###*''Once "killed" with the chalice, mobs sometimes drop Remnants of Valor in case you need more of them.'' ###*''A fetid tuk knight moves to one of the 2 positions and teleports back after a few seconds''. ###Use the Restored Chalice of Valor on an Ancient Fungoid. ##Banish Rideepa the Prideful . ###Harvest a pure fungus at . ###Use the fungus at the statue at the bottom of the pool at . ###Move through the gate at . ###Hug the right side in the first small hallway, then go around the left and hug the corners to get past the roamers to reach the safe spot at . ###A decayed gaz knight teleports all over the rooms. ###Use the Restored Chalice of Valor on Rideepa the Prideful. ##Banish Froppit the Everliving . ###Move the totem from back to the "pool" room and place it on the on the pedestal at . ###Move to the safe corner at , then to the next safe corner at and proceed down the hallway. ###The reanimated unstable ghouls roam in circles and despawn at the end of the big slope. You will need to dodge between them and remove the static mobs. ###Don't take the stairs down; there's a constant parade of reanimated unstable ghouls up the stair. Go around the curved hall the long way. ###Use the Restored Chalice of Valor on Froppit the Everliving. ##Banish Molinap the Destructor . ###Move up to the puzzle at . You must click the three blocks in order: lower (mouth symbol), upper right (an eye with a slitted pupil symbol), upper left (spiral symbol) to open the door behind you. If you die past this point, this is where you'll revive. ###* The puzzle order can apparently change. When you click a block and it stays in, you did that one correctly. Confirmed that the order may instead be mouth, spiral, eye. ###Move down, kill the first two cadavodiles, then head up the path (it circles the room a couple of times as it rises) and turn right at the intersection at the top . ###Use the Restored Chalice of Valor on Molinap the Destructor. ##Banish a Ghoul Usurper . ###Move through the gate at and jump down the big black hole. There's a deadly cadavodile on the lip of the pool at the bottom, be sure to zap it with the chalice. ###Clear the assorted ghoul frogloks by using the Restored Chalice of Valor. Watch out for the roaming fetid shin knights, they appear to walk a little then teleport, and they move fast. It's unfortunately possible to have one land right on you out of nowhere. ###There are some dead ghoul bodies in the halls you must move to the following locations: ###* ###* ###* ###* The named spawns right by the final pedestal as soon as you place the body upon it. This also is the next revive point. ###Use the Restored Chalice of Valor on a Ghoul Usurper. ##Banish Lord Kurpep . ###Move to then further down. ###Use the Restored Chalice of Valor on Lord Kurpep. Rewards *5 Far Seas Trading Company Token *2 Tears of Ro *3 Ancient Rubicite Relic *Planar Mission Reward Crate Also gives Return to Guk as reward from the achievement [Guk) Amok in Guk|[Fabled Guk Amok in Guk]] for doing any mission in of the Fabled Guk zones. Category:Tradeskill Mission Category:Tradeskill Quests